convenience store
by orange-stars
Summary: it's an akashi and fem? one shot. sorry can't think of a summary.-genderbend- guess who?


Disclaimer: do not own anything

A/N: This oneshot might sound it's an Akashi/OC but trust me it's not an OC… but a Genderbend Character. (I have a habit of making genderbending stories) Everyone has to guess who is the victim? :3

* * *

Everything started outside the convenient store.

A girl with shoulder length light brown hair tied in low pigtails sighed as she carried four plastic bags containing four large bottles (1.5 liters per bottle) of Pocari, a bottle of generic vitamin C tablets, a large can of powdered milk energy drink, four boxes of Pocky, three packs of large Calbee barbeque chips, a pack of paper cups, and a dozen of croissants.

'This is heavy.' She thought as she tries to carry all of the items that she had brought. But after exiting the convenient store her hands loosened and made her dropped all of her bags on the floor. And the bottle of vitamin c rolled away making her gawk and hurried to catch it. .

"Ah! The vitamin C tablets!" she screamed as she tried to catch the rolling bottle. As the bottle suddenly stopped rolling, she smiled as she was about to pick it up until a hand grabbed her from her collared top and a car quickly came in front of her smashing the bottle of vitamin c into pieces.

"Hey are you all right?" she heard a calm voice which made her snapped back to reality.

"Ah! I-I – u-um…" she couldn't speak well and her legs were shaking uncontrollably it's like she wants to hide underneath her bed and hugged her teddy bear.

She almost died.

She turned around to see her savior. But as she turned around another rush of emotions came into her.

'N-no w-way!' right now she felt like it was better to be hit by a car rather than being 'hit' by him.

Her savior wondered and realized who the girl was.

'Isn't she with Tetsuya?' he thought as he took a good look at her.

* * *

'J-just h-how d-did this happen?' her mind screamed as she was now being helped by none other than the infamous Akashi Seijuuro. She could die now.

(She was too afraid to refuse him because she was afraid that the guy might do something scary to her.)

Remembering what had happen when she first met the scary guy.

After Seirin Basketball club's coach, Aida-senpai asked her to followed Kuroko-kun because Kuroko-kun was summoned by an old team mate of his during Middle school. Upon arriving, she felt an intense aura at the group of boys that was waiting for Kuroko (she knew more than half of them). That time she wanted to hide at Kuroko's back, because she could not handle the pressure that were surrounded by the six boys.

But more importantly, what made her even more afraid was the boy with red hair. The boy took noticed of her that made her shiver in fear. She wanted to run away but knowing Aida-senpai. The senpai might do something much scarier than the guy. Well, remembering how ruthless the coach was to the boys. Probably she might get punish if she left Kuroko and it is highly possible that their almost non-existent teammate might actually become non-existent is she left him alone.

But importantly what made her scared was the time the red haired boy almost hit her with the scissor. Well it was for Kagami and the guy was at her back. It left her having a hard time sleeping for a week. It's like watching a suspense thriller. And the 'killer' is beside her, helping her carrying her grocery bags.

She slowed down her walk almost at the red hair teen's back because she was afraid the guy might stab her at the back like those movies that her father watch.

"Why is Seirin letting you go to the convenient store by yourself? They sure have no shame. What if something dangerous could happen to you?" Akashi Seijuuro said calmly turning around to look at her. This made her a little less afraid of him.

She actually found him… kind of… being a gentleman.

"W-well I-I…K-ku…" she stuttered but didn't finish her sentence as she looked down.

Akashi frowned making the girl startled and hugged the plastic bag containing the croissants that Kiyoshi-senpai had requested. 'Please don't hurt me!' she closed her eyes. 'Kami-sama! Please don't let me die! I still want to find a good husband.' She thought as her imaginary self is now kneeling and tears came out.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked making her surprise and opened her eyes as he leaned a little closer to her.

This made her gawked and moved back.

"N-nothing I-I'm s-still a little shaky a-after w-what had happen awhile ago." She said trying to sound normal but it was no use she was still afraid.

"I see. When we arrive, I would like to talk to them. After all having a girl out at night and carrying heavy bags by herself is not acceptable." He said coldly making her swallowed her saliva. It reminded her on the first time she saw him. His look was the same at the time he struck Kagami with his scissor.

'The whole team could die!' she thought. Her imaginary self was now doing the infamous Scream painting.

"N-n-no p-please! Y-you don't have to this. Everyone's all tired and this is the only thing I can do for them. Kagami-kun almost could not lift his towel! E-everyone are all t-tired from the training and they need to recharge their s-strength for tomorrow's next session." She hugged tightly the bag.

"Recharge?"

"E-eh…" 'R-recharge?' she almost dropped her plastic bag. "I-I mean the-they need rest! Yes! Rest!" she said loudly and forced an awkward laugh trying to make it a joke.

"Hmm… but still that's not the case." The red head said still looking mad.

"No please! Actually Kuroko-kun wanted to accompany me but I refuse. He was the most tired and t-this all I can… for t-them." She said slightly stuttering.

"This is all I can do for them…" she said softly. "You see… At first, I was just following them… but after seeing everyone working hard it made realized that I want to help them. That is why with this small ways, I want to support everyone."

"Hmm…" the red haired male answered and they continued walking.

There was an awkward silence between them. She hugged the croissants as if her life was depending on it.

"Those croissants, if you continue hugging they will flatten."

"Ah! Y-you're r-right!" she quickly stopped hugging the croissants and tightened the grip of the handle.

'T-this is embarrassing! But…' she stole a quick glance at the red haired male. But the red haired was also looking at her, this made her look away and felt embarrassed.

'If t-this continues I think I'll… eh…' she stopped her thoughts and look around.

"N-no way! We're lost!" she screamed as she dropped her plastic bad and placed her hands on the sides of her head.

"Lost?"

"Yes… this isn't the way to the inn…" she said as she cried comically. "And I even forgot to bring my phone as well!" she added as her knees fell and touched the ground and her hands as well.

The red haired just continued staring at her and she raised her head as she remembered something. She stood up and dash towards the red haired teen. Grabbing the teen's hands, she tightened her grip.

"A-Akashi-san! You have your phone right! Can I borrow it? You have Kuroko-kun's number right?" she pleaded.

Akashi gave a small smile at the light brown haired girl. "Unfortunately, I left it with my driver."

The girl's jaw dropped after hearing it. No way!

"I guess we'll just ask where it is." Akashi said monotonously and the girl nodded her head.

"Hai… I'm sorry. I cause you trouble." She said.

"That is all right. But still I am going to give them a piece of my mind about letting you go alone."

"Eh!"

* * *

In the end the two finally found the inn that Seirin was staying with the help of Akashi's driver who found them wandering in the streets. Akashi gave a very long lecture to the whole Seirin team about leaving the girl alone to do shopping and how it could possibly lead to their downfall. He scared off Kagami using his infamous Emperor eye. And he almost killed Koga with his scissors.

Hyuuga was hidding at the back of Riko, who was too shock at what had happen.

And after that the red haired Captain of Rakuzan left but before he completely went out the girl rushed towards him and presented him a flattened croissant.

"Here!" She said shyly.

The red haired teen smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Thank you Kou" he said.

"Eh! How did you know my name!"

* * *

Inside the inn…

"Man! Why is it the Rakuzan's captain with Kou-chan?"

"And also scolding us. That we should not let a girl go out at night."

"Just who the hell left her?"

"She told me not to accompany her."

"KUROKO!"

"Why are you so obedient Kuroko?"

"Kuroko! You're so mean!"

"You're a man! You should stay with her even if she refuses to!"

"I trusted you Kuroko!"

"I thought you were one of the 'man among men' in Seirin!"

"You're all wrong. I was with her. In fact I was beside her all the way to the convenient store but she didn't notice me."

"Eh!"

"Kuroko! Can you stop using your ability when you're not in the court! We almost died because of what you did!"

"Can you at least become visible!"

"Stop being transparent!"

"I kind of lost her I saw Momoi-san."

"STILL!"

"I had actually caught up with them but they didn't notice me. I was beside them all the time."

'The only one who noticed me was Akashi-kun's driver.' Kuroko thought as he took a bite of his croissant.

~end :P

* * *

A/N:

So guess who's the genderbend character? Nyahahahaha anyways… Akashi is kind of out of character here. But I decided to base his 'gentleman facade' on the recent chapters. I kind of decided that… 'Well, Akashi came from a rich family (the car was a Rolls-Royce car!) so surely he was taught how treat women kindly.'

Anyways this is story kind of pop out of my head while trying to found out on how to continue my other stories. And also this story was inspired by a genderbend comic that I found in tumblr. (I really really find it cute nyahahaha!)


End file.
